French dub
The French dub is the dub that most European dubs of the Dragon Ball franchise are based on. History The series first aired in France on March 16, 1988,http://www.toutelatele.com/dragon-ball-16107 making it the first country to dub the series. Dragon Ball GT also first aired in the country in 1999. Dub history and impact The dub is known for its infamous changes (which the AB Groupe dub, or the "Big Green" dub, heavily draws from), such as Goku always being called Sangoku/Son Goku. Likewise, Gohan and Goten are called Sangohan/Son Gohan and Sangoten/Son Goten 24/7, the Saiyans are renamed to "Space Warriors" (Guerriers de l'espace) and then "Super Warriors" once they go Super Saiyan, Piccolo is renamed "Petit Cœur" (Small Heart), Kami is renamed "Tout Puissant" or "Dieu" (God, the meaning of "Kami") and although Vegeta's name is the same, it's spelled Végéta and pronounced differently (Ve-ji-tuh), hence why the "Big Green" dub decided to name Vegeta that. Goku is never called "Kakarot" (as a result, Vegito is called "Vegeku") and the Androids are accurately called "cyborgs", but just with C's (i.e. C-18). Turles is called "Thales" and Marron is called "Maron" (Maron herself is named "Marlene"). For some reason, scouters are called "Detectors" (or "Portable computers", as seen in The Tree of Might), something that would carry over through the other European dubs. Also, for some reason, the French dub would not dub the characters' screams on several occasions (which is a nice feat, since people who have never watched the Japanese version can hear the voices). This version is also more emotional than the original Japanese version, as Goku/Bardock calls their sons "son" and Android 16's dying speech before he's killed by Cell is also more sorrowful. Other than that, some lines, such as Goku's "Super Saiyan" speech, make no sense (Goku is even more ruthless in this version, stating that he's a heartless man who only cares about his friends. He also adds "I summon the power of Kaio! Transformation!" during the "I am the Super Saiyan, Son Goku!" portion). This is also where Cui's infamous "look behind you!" remark to Vegeta originates from. This version has been used in several European countries such as Germany, Portugal, Spain, Hungary, Serbia, Montenegro and Poland (the last one is basically the French dub with a Polish voice-over). Since 1997, the French version of Dragon Ball was broadcast in Quebec and later Dragon Ball Z, also in the same version. The French version was also broadcast in Ivory Coast, Senegal, Niger and Burkina Faso. ''Dragon Ball''/''Dragon Ball Z'' First aired in France on December 24, 1990 as an programming of [https://fr.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Club_Doroth%C3%A9e the Club Dorothée block] and apparently ended in November 23, 1996, with the censored version. For some reason, most characters have the same voice actors. It was later aired on several French TV channels and gained a high success. During its original airing, the anime series was the subject of controversy for its extreme violence. Despite this, the anime still managed to finish its run with all of the episodes dubbed in French. Voice cast *Sangoku/Son Goku (bébé/enfant), Sangoku/Son Goku (Adulte; Dragon Ball), Sangohan/Son Gohan (enfant), Sangoten/Son Goten (enfant), Végéta (enfant), Trunks (bébé enfant), Gotenks, Kaio Shin, Chi-Chi (kid; as replacement in Dragon Ball), C-18 (Android 18), Maron (Krillin's daughter), Videl: Brigitte Lecordier *Sangoku/Son Goku (Adulte): Thierry Redler (First 10 episodes) *Son Goku (Adulte), Végéta (Vegeta) (1st voice), Bardock (Baddack), Zabon, C-16 (Android 16), Jeese (Jeice), Sharpner, Majin Boo, Future Sangohan/Son Gohan, Sangohan/Son Gohan (Present; as teen; one episode): Patrick Borg *Végéta/Vegeta, King Vegeta, Yamcha, Mr. Popo, Tsuru Sennin (Crane Hermit), Martial Arts Tournament Announcer, C-16 (Android 16), C-17 (Android 17), Nail, Dende (adult), Vegeto, Sharpner, Tambourine, Sergeant Murasaki: Éric Legrand *Sangohan/Son Gohan, Krillin (replacement voice; as children): Jacky Berger *Sangohan/Son Gohan (teen and adult/EoZ), Future Trunks/EoZ Trunks: Mark Lesser *Sangoten/Son Goten (replacement) Videl (replacement voice) Maron: Annabelle Roux *Sangoten/Son Goten (Teen), Oob: David Lesser *Trunks (Older; 2nd replacement voice), Mr. Satan, C-16/Android 16 (episode 152 only), Dabra/Dabura: Fredéric Bouraly *Petit Cœur (Piccolo), Démon Piccolo (King Piccolo/Piccolo Daimao), Freezer (Freeza), West Kaio, Tenshinhan (Alternate voice), Oolong, Yajirobe, Babidi: Philippe Ariotti *Krillin, Dende (child), Little Trunks (replacement), East Kaio, Puerh (Puar), Upa, Mrs. Brief, Lunch/Launch: Claude Chantal) *Tenshinhan, Narrator, Nappa, Colonel Black, Shu: Georges Atlas *Cell, Dr. Gero, Narrator, Mr. Brief (Dr. Briefs), King Enma (King Yemma), Reacum (Recoome), Gyumao (Ox-King), Turtle, Colonel Black, Ginyu, Mr. Popo, Tao Pai Pai, General Red (Commander Red), Various Characters: George Lycan *C-16 (Android 16), C-17 (Android 17): Thierry Bourdon *Chi-Chi, Aralé, Bulma, Chaozu, Master Karin (Korin), Erasa: Céline Monsarrat *Commander Blue (General Blue), Commandant White (General White), General Red (Commander Red), Grandpa Gohan, Kams Sennin/Master Roshi, Baba, Kibito, Tout-Puissant (Kami), Piccolo, Old Kaioshin: Pierre Trabaud *Oolong (1st voice), C-8 (Android 8), Master Karin (1st voice), Nam, Bacterian, Bola (Bora): Raoul Delfosse *Chi-Chi (Kid and adult in Dragon Ball), Mai, Lunch/Launch: Virginie Ledieu *Puerh (Dragon Ball): Jacqueline Staup *Mai, Lunch/Launch: Laurence Crouzet *Raditz, Draculaman: Gérard Surugue *Kamé Sennin (Master Roshi: Jean-Louis Costes) *Chi-Chi, Bulma (replacement voices): Stéphanie Murat *Pan: Julie Turin ''Dragon Ball GT'' Dragon Ball GT first aired in France in 1999. Judging from the sounds, it sounds like most of the screams in this version are dubbed, unlike the French versions of DB and DBZ. However, most of the actors from Dragon Ball Z only returned for 1 or 2 episodes (Goten even had a new voice actor who only voiced him for 1 or 2 episodes). Most of the cast have been replaced except for Brigitte Lecordier, Céline Monsarrat, Thierry Redler (Goku for the 1st 10 episodes of DBZ) and Julie Turin (Pan). Gérard Surugue (Dracula Man and Shu in Dragon Ball, and Raditz in Dragon Ball Z) is also present, but voiced Master Roshi and Frieza. Other than those, no other voice actor from the French dub of Dragon Ball Z reprised their roles except for Eric Legrand and Mark Lesser, but only for the first three episodes, and the first near the end of the series. Antoine Nouel, who sometimes voiced Android 17, now voices Trunks and Mr. Satan. Voice cast *Sangoku/Son Goku, Giru, C-18/Android 18, Videl, Sangoku/Son Goku Jr.: Brigitte Lecordier *Adult Goku (1st episode), Giru (1st voice), Baby: Thierry Redler *Adult/SS4 Goku, Krillin, Dr. Gero: Thierry Mercier *Pan: Julie Turin *Trunks, Mr. Satan, Pilaf, General Rildo: Antoine Nouel *Vegeta (1st 2 episodes), Vegeta Jr,: Eric Legrand *Vegeta: Luke Boulad *Sangohan/Son Gohan, Oob: Mark Lesser (1st 2 episodes), Sébastien Desjours *Sangoten/Son Goten (1st 2 episodes), Master Kaio (King Kai), Majin Boo, Petit Cœur/Piccolo: Marc Bretonnière *Sangoten/Son Goten, Android 17, Kibitokai: Vincent Barazzoni *Bra (Bulla), Mai, Palace/Valese (Goten's girlfriend): Naïke Fauveau *Chi-Chi, Bulma: Céline Monsarrat *Shenlong/Shenron, Narrator: Serge Bourrier *Narrator, Professor Myu (Dr. Myu) *Palace/Valese: Joëlle Guigui (Baby Saga only) *Mr. Popo: Claude Dasset ''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' In 2011, Dragon Ball Z Kai first aired in France on Nickelodeon, like how the U.S first aired it on Nicktoons, but since it's a kids' channel, it was censored, but in January 2012, the uncensored dub aired on a channel called Game One and even aired Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters and the last episode aired on February 3, 2016. This version aired the Kikuchi music due to this dub airing after the Yamamoto lawsuit. Dub fixes This French dub is more accurate than the original DBZ dub, as Goku is called "Goku" on several occasions instead of "Sangoku" (same thing with Gohan and Goten, who went from Sangohan/Sangoten to Gohan and Goten). Kami is still called "Tout-Puissant", however, this is because it means "Almighty", Piccolo is called "Piccolo" instead of "Petit Cœur", the Saiyans go from being called "Space Warriors" to "Sayens" (pronounced "Sai-yen"), probably based on the international name (Saiyan), but more accurate than "Space Warriors". Trunks was also called "Trunk", but now it's Trunks. Vegeta now calls Goku "Kakarot" instead of "Son Goku". The actors now dub their screams as well. Some lines are based off of the Funimation dub, like when Future Trunks is about to kill Frieza, he says "Hey, Frieza!", in French he says "Hé, Freezer!", which is different from the original French dub where he simply said "Freezer!" and he had the same actor in Z'' as he did in ''Kai. But, there are some lines that are based on the original Japanese version, like, in the French dub, when Goku transports over to Cell, Krillin screams "Goku!" instead of "Nooooo!", and when Goku transports with Cell, Gohan screams "Papaaaa!" (the French way of saying "Dad") instead of "Don't leave us!" But, Majin Buu is still simply called "Boo" for some reason. It even sounds like the Dragon Balls are called the Dragon Balls instead of the Crystal Balls, and Shenron is called "Shenlong" like in the original Japanese version. Cast changes Unlike GT, most of the cast for Dragon Ball Z reprised their roles, but there are some actors who didn't. For example, Georges Atlas (Tien Shinhan, the Narrator for the first 34 episodes and more) died in 1996, Georges Lycan (the Narrator, Cell and more) died in 2006, Pierre Trabaud (who also voiced Kamé Sennin/Master Roshi, Master Kaio/King Kai and others) died in 2005, and Claude Chantal did not return as Krillin. However, there were certain actors that returned, but chose not to voice certain characters. For example, Céline Monsarrat went from voicing Chi-Chi and Erasa to Bulma, Brigitte Lecordier reprises her roles as Goku (Kid), Gohan (Kid), Goten (Kid), C-18 and Infant Trunks, but she did not voice Videl and Kid Trunks, and Philippe Arroti reprises his roles as Piccolo, Oolong and Frieza, but not Yajirobe, and Mark Lesser voices Future Trunks and Adult (in the End of 'Z' Saga) Gohan but not Adult Trunks, he is voiced by Antoine Nouel, who voiced him in GT. It's unknown why this is, as both Trunks look exactly the same. Also, some reason, Goten is still voiced by Brigitte Lecordier in the End of 'Z' Saga, instead of a male actor like David Lesser (Goten and Uub), but Bulla and Erasa are now voiced by Brigitte Lecordier. Antoine Nouel also voices Zarbon instead of Patrick Borg. The voice of Shin also is no longer done by Brigitte Lecordier. Most of the cast changes that didn't involve death were probably due to wanting the expand the cast and not make the cast look so small. For the fusion characters, Vegito and Gotenks, they used one actor, but a double echo effect to make it sound like two characters. Voice cast *Goku, Bardock, Boo: Patrick Borg *Vegeta, Yamcha, Mr. Popo, Cell Games Cameraman, Martial Arts Tournament Announcer, Vegeto: Éric Legrand *Goku (Kid), Gohan (Kid), Cyborg-18, Goten (Kid and Teen), Gotenks, Erasa, Bra: Brigitte Lecordier *Trunks (Kid): Anouck Hautbois *Future Trunks, Teen and Adult/EoZ Gohan: Mark Lesser *EoZ Trunks, Cyborg-19, Shenron, Gregory, Raditz, Zarbon, Dabra: Antoine Nouel *Piccolo, Freezer, Oolong, Babidi: Philippe Arroti *Krillin: Monique Nevers *Tenshinhan, Yajirobe, Cyborg-16, Dr. Brief, Guymaoh (Gyumao/Ox-King), Nail, Enma/King Yemma, Bora, Mighty Mask, Ottokoski, Pintar, Spopovich, Additional Voices: Marc Bretonnière *Chi-Chi, Puar, Videl: Jennifer Fauveau *Bulma, Chaozu, Baba, Master Karin: Céline Monsarrat *Master Kaio/King Kai, Tortue Géniale (Master Roshi), Burter, Guldo, Cyborg-8, Mokekko, Old Kaio-Shin: Gilbert Levy *Dende, Bulma's Mom, Pizza (Ms. Piiza): Marie Millet *Cell, Cyborg-20: Julien Kramer *Mr. Satan: Frédéric Bouraly *Ginyu: Emmanuel Karsen *Nappa, Dodoria, Grandpa Gohan: Eric Peter *Narrator, Tout-Puissant (Kami): Michel Ruhl *Reecom: Thierry Mercier *Cyborg-17, Kaio Shin, Sharpner, Upa: Vincent de Bouard *Pui Pui: Renaud Durand *Idasa: Philippe Siboulet *Killar: Franck Sportis *Jeece: Benoît Dupac *Additional Voices: Brigitte Virtudes ''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods'' The French dub of this movie was released on DVD and Blu-Ray on February 11, 2015, like in the English dub, the cast is mostly the same from Kai, with Beerus and Whis as new characters, as well as the Pilaf Gang as kids. New characters *Beerus: Bruno Magne *Whis: Bruno Méyère *Pilaf: Benjamin Pascal *Mai: Joséphine Ropion *Shu: Stéphane Marais ''Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’'' This movie first came out on June 29, 2015. The cast is the same as in Battle of Gods, but introduces Jaco into the Dragon Ball world as well as some of Frieza's minions. New characters *Jaco: Benjamin Pascal *Sorbet: Antoine Nouel *Tagoma: Stéphane Marais *Shisami: Marc Bretonnière ''Dragon Ball Super'' Dragon Ball Super has been licensed in Toei Animation Europe as of January 17, 2017 and the censored version airs on Toonami France. The cast is mostly the same from Kai and the recent movies, but Panchy is now voiced by Marie Giraudon instead of Marie Millet. Recasts/New characters *Panchy: Marie Giraudon *Champa, Piroshki: Marc Brettonière *Future Mai: Joséphine Ropion Trivia *The scenes with The Dictator were completely removed in the French dub of Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn. *According to an interview with Japan Expo 2008, Patrick Borg (the French voice of Adult Goku) confirmed that he was not called in to voice Adult Goku in GT. *So, as of now, it is currently unknown why the other DBZ actors didn't return to reprise their roles in GT. *For some reason, Goku is still voiced by Brigitte Lecordier (his child voice actress) by the end of Dragon Ball, rumors say it's because the script editors or dub directors didn't know Goku had grown up. **Or perhaps they wanted Adult Goku to sound like his Japanese self. *Similarly, in Dragon Ball Z Kai, by the "End of Z" (Ep. 166), Goten, a 17-year old teenager is still voiced by Brigitte Lecordier (again, his voice actress as a child), it's unknown why this decision was made, as he was voiced by a male VA, David Lesser in the original Z'' dub. *It's also unknown why EoZ Trunks in ''Kai and Trunks in GT are voiced by Antoine Nouel instead of Mark Lesser (GT episodes 2/3 to be more specific), seeing although they're from different futures, as they look almost identical. *The voice actress of Pan reprised her role for GT, albeit sounding more annoying. References Category:Dubs Category:Non-english dubs